Church of Pandora
Beliefs Creed of Heinous Their scared texts are called the Creed of Heinous and are said to have been written by the founder of their religion. The man whom had met the goddess herself and took the time to document her words and tales explaining the goddes' history and later on, the history of the church. As well as the words of Pandora's teachings into this world. There are few spells and rituals also found in the aged pages of the book, the meanings and results from these lost over the course of time. But the way they are preformed still clear as day to be read. And been used many times since. There are but 3 rituals so obscured by the fading that they have been yet to ever be completed Over the course of time the book has been translated multiple times, from the ancient to the modern little by little. Only few are able to read the old speech the previous version was written in. And none can read the original anymore these days. Those of the inner circle tend to have both the newer version and a previous one memorized from front to back, even the faded pages. The original book is kept well secured away withint he Church and is kept away from everybody. Only few ever have seen it in person. As the book is scared beyong believe. And nobody is allowed to touch it as the risk of it breaking is too large Pandora Words speak of the goddess that is is a woman in a pale dress with a desire to spread her evil. Elpis, her counterpart, broke the fragile balance between good and evil by creating a handfull of arch-angels. Pandora however did not afree with this course of action and pleaded her complains to him, that this was upsetting the fragile balance. Elpis in his rage started a war with her over this, casting her arguements to be false. During this mighty battle Pandora created a set of arch-demons to counter the angels made before. At the end of the battle both the demons and Pandora layed defeated. And as punishment for acting out of line, she was cast from the plane of the gods into hell to fester amongst what she had created. The 'good' in the end disrupting the balance by doing this. There is hope that by a scarifice great enough the balance can be restored and Pandora can rise back to full power to spread once more. Prophets The Brother of Evil The man rumored by tales alike to have started the Church of Pandora. A brother to the woman that started the Church of Elpis. The tales speak that before them, the two gods appeared, telling them to found a church in their name. The siblings however fell out against eachother, the brother speaking truth that nobody should follow Elpis, while the sister speak of lies about the positivity that Elpis would bring. He found his end during the Battle of Grey where he was slain along with the religion The Fallen Child The fallen child was the nickname given to a fallen arch angel whom joined the few rare followers that remained for Pandora after the church had fallen into obscurity. A messager of Good whom had realized who skewed everything was and support the followers of Pandora to rise once more, setting in motion the rebith of the Church The Stone of Lies Herodus Mero, the previous leader of the church who was said to cause it's second fall into the depts of despair. Whispered to be in cahoots with the , at the time, leader of the Church of Elpis. Agreeing to their views that Pandora should remain powerless and stuck in hell. He even brought many into their deaths as they attempted to fight killers of demonkin. After his own fall it was said that he dissapeared, like ashes scattered in the wind The Clairvoyant Seer Adamas Kamillik, the current man in power of the church. Said to have been friends with Hero in the past. He took over after his fall and has fastly returned the church to it's former glory. Aided by his abilities to see the past, present and future, he has been leading them to a new life. With all the care giving by a propper leader. His high charisma and inteligence been great in helping with it all Worship Symbolism The Wings of Pandora The wings of Pandora are the opposite to the Wings of Elpis from the fellow church. Said to be modeld after the wings in the olden age. The wings have been documented well before the church ever was started on paintings of old pots and vases as well as wall paintings. These days it's a full trademark of the church and used by those who are followers. The followers alwas ahve it somewhere on them, be it jewelry, patches on clothes or marked into their flesh. Often those of the inner circle of the church have them indeed put into their flesh, to show their devotion The King Crimson Tree A large tree with blood red leaves attached to a long firm trunk with pitch black bark. Their foliage thick and blocking out all light that hits them, preventing it from reaching the earth. Said tree is rare as could be and only few are found around mobius. Acording to the mythos that comes with it, it's the trees that have sprouted at the locations the Goddess herself has attempted to claw up and free herself from hell. Every now and now and then a new one will sprout and die within a few years time. These dying ones are said to be the locations where demons cross the line with the upper to roam amongst the mortals. Angel's Trumpet A rare flower in a chalice shape, it's petals peeling open in the shape of a star. It's colors a face from a white base to red amongst the tips of the petals. A beautifull flower and a rare find, it's name suggesting of sweet promises. The reality is however that the plant is posionous as can be, not just for mobians but for the wildlife as well. This flower often is taken and used in rituals for the church in honour of their goddess The Chained Snake's Scale On the earliest find of any imagiry of Pandora, there was a fade image of a snake with chains attached to it to hold scale in balace. This is rumored to be an image, with the meaning that balance has to be kept by this snake, the balance between good and evil which had been upset so badly It's still used from time to time on official documentations of the Church Prayer The followers of Pandora pray once a week with a group, this is done on Saturdays. Said prayer is always done with a group and never on your own. This is to symbolise that everybody is connected in life, no matter the origin of them. The prayer is opened by the oldest of the gathered group, be if family, friends or community. They begin it off before it's set in motion, allowing every single person to show their gratitude or ask for guidance in life during this. Once everybody has said their words, the eldest once again takes word and closes the pray. It's considered selfish enough to pray on your own. But it's even worse if you do this and ask for blessings JUST for yourself while doing this. Religious Holidays Rituals History Origins Disruption Obscurity Rebirth Important Figures Church of Pandora Headquarters Camp of Void Category:Religions